The Story of Naruto and Sakura
by Coreyjohnsson
Summary: Sakura begins getting confused whether or not she wants to hit Naruto, or rather if she needs to. Why is she not hearing alarm bells over this. NaruSaku!
1. Chapter 1

**The Love of Narutoand Sakura, CH. ONE: **

**The Object of Intrest.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters!**

*bshh* "Naruto are you there yet?" The pinkett asked.

"Im almost there, where are you?" Naruto replied breathing heavily into the ear mic.

"Im getting pretty close, if you get there first get it and get out. Then we'll meet at the cliff" Sakura instructed as she jump from one branch to another.

"Alright." The blond responded leaping from the tree tops to an open feild in the middle of the forest, continuing his fast pace.

"Okay, big rock...big rock, over there!" He thought as his eyes came in contact with a large rock.

He rushed over to it and pulled of the tag. Alowing the fake object to disappear, reavealing a trap door. He opened it.

Then he pulled a flare out of his bag, lit and dropped it down the hole. The second it hit the bottom he jumped after it. "Sakura Im in" He told the teen on the otherside of his headset.

"Okay, there should be a long hall" Sakura told him.

"I see it" He comfermed.

"Go all the way to the end, and through the last door." She instructed.

Naruto picked up the flare and began to run down the long hall, stopping just infront of the door. He grabbed the handle and pushed the door open slowly with a *creeeek*.

Sakura heard the door opening, "Stop!" She yelled through the mic.

"what is it?" Naruto asked freezing in place.

"Naruto that room probly has a million booby-traps." She informed.

"Oh, no problem Iv got clones to spring 'em, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He shouted. Then several clones appeared running for the other end of the room.

Suddenly Sakura yelled into the mic again."No Naruto don't!"

just then one of the clones feet hit a trip wire, causing a string of paper bombs to ignite. Naruto ran as fast as he could back down the hallway towards the exit.

In a second a massive explosion went off behind him. He jumped up the narrow hole getting closer and closer to the open door at the top.

He barly made it as a cloud of flames came crashing out into the skies just behind him. As he dove to the ground. Then not five feet behind him the ground collapsed.

"Shit" Was his only response.

"Naruto are you alright!" Sakura called coming down from the trees in a rush.

Naruto sat up but said nothing still struggling to catch his breath.

After a moment he spoke. "Im fine" He said standing to his feet, but as he did he fell right back down and grabbed his ancle. "Ouch! My foot Hurts." He called looking up at Sakura.

She kneeled beside him, inspecting the injery. "Your Ancle not your foot" She exlaimed. Then she sent her chakra to her palms, they began to glow as she placed them on his ancle. After a few moments past she spoke. "You'll be fine"

They began to search the rubble for the object of intrest.

"Do you see it?" She asked Naruto.

"Nope." He answered.

(After awhile of searching)

"We've been looking for hours, I think its time to decide its gone." She told him. "Kakashi-Sensei, are you still there?" She asked changing the frequency of the mic.

"Yeah, how's it going?" Was his response.

"I fucked up Sensei" Naruto said also adjusting his headset.

"Im sure Ill hear all about it later, for now just make your way back" Their sensei told them.

"Got it" The teens said in usion.

The two teens soon returned to _**Suganuma**_ the main town in _**The Land of Forests**_. They would soon be boarding the ship back to kanoha with Kakashi-Sensei.

**A/N This is a short Chapter, however it is just the 'set-up' as you will. Please Review each of the following chapters as well as the entier story, i'd like to know what you think of each part of my story and the story as a whole. Thx and PLEASE ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Love of Naruto and Sakura, CH. TWO: **

**SEA TRIP**

**A/N This will be a 'good sized' Chapter for you guys, Again please review each chapter and let me know what you liked, really liked, and especially what you DIDN'T like and even what you maybe hated. I'd like to know where my story stands. THX!**

"I gave you two a fairly easy mission. What went wrong?" Tsunade asked Naruto and Sakura.

"It was Naruto he's always in a rush! He acted without orders from his team captain." Sakura complained.

"Im sorry..." Naruto uttered. His eyes locked on the floor.

"What?" Sakura asked making sure she heard him correctly. "Is he apologizing?" She thought.

"Im sorry" He repeated, "Its my fault we failed."

"Well Naruto, whether it was your fault or not. (She took a deep breath) You two are punished as a team." Tsunade exclaimed.

Naruto put his head down, disappointed by his own actions, awaiting his punishment. "You two will be sent with Kiba and Hinata on their mission until you can cooperate better " She finished.

"Why is it just Kiba and Hinata, what about Shino?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, and what's the mission?" Naruto added.

"Shino is with his father on a different mission, as for your mission . . . the objective is to escort a man by the name of Prince Rong from Taro Island to Shihon in Sea Country, but you are to be careful. There are lots of people after his treasures.

"A prince..." Sakura stated shocked.

"Thats right" tsunade assured.

Naruto remained silent.

"You two will meet with Kiba and Hinata in a few days to board at Yumegakure Port in the Land of Hills. Dismissed." Tsunade instructed.

Days passed, Naruto was excited to get back to work, but Sakura's interest in the prince was bothering him very much. He couldn't seem to get it out of his head. On the other hand Sakura was excited not about the mission but the prince, her wonders led her to ask herself if he'd be sweet, caring, generous, and loving . . . she couldn't wait to meet him. But back to naruto, he was on his way to meet the others at the konoha gate. He walked with a slump in his back, his hands in his pockets and his eyes locked on the ground. suddenly Kiba and akamaru were walking beside him, but Naruto was deep in thought. . . he failed to notice.

"Hey, Naruto you alright?" Kiba asked.

"Huh?" Naruto said realizing his friend had joined him. "Yeah im okay."

Naruto and Kiba reached the gate, Naruto looked up to see a pissed Sakura.

"Naruto!" Sakura huffed, stomping towards him and grabbing him by the ear. Then she tugged him down into the dirt and punched him back up. "If we're late i'll kill you!" She said as he fell back to the ground.

They soon boarded their ship in The Land of Hills on there way to Taro Island. Naruto's mind was set on what the prince was like, hopefully Sakura wasn't his type.

"Port!" Called one of the sailer men. Naruto dashed out his cabin door, he met Sakura, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru on deck. They grabbed their bags and walked out onto the new turf, where a man was waiting for them.

"Hello, my name is Korin, Prince Rong isn't prepared for departure so he sent for me to take you to his privet cabin, to stay the night." He informed.

The entire ninja groups faces were full of surprise, just the thought of what such a place would be like made them smile...well except for Naruto who stood back still feeling troubled.

They were very soon arriving at the 'Cabin'

"More like a mansion!" Kiba yelled excitedly, akamaru barked.

"Yea" hinata giggled.

Sakura stayed silent in shock, not that in would be weird for someone to do so in the presence of a three story building, the size of a hotel. "This is a cabin, I can't wait to see where this guy actually lives" Sakura thought

They were now given rooms to split, they were divided by sex, Kiba, Akamaru and Naruto to one room and Sakura and Hinata to another.

"Isn't this place great?" Kiba asked Naruto

"Sure" was the response from the blond, as he lay out on the bed, arms underneath and chin rested on top of a pillow.

"Whats up...Why are you so down today?" Kiba questioned.

"I dunno" Naruto lied.

"common Naruto you can tell me" Kiba assured.

"I don't really wanna talk about it." Naruto responded while rolling over to face away from the dog boy.

* * *

"I love it here" Sakura said pulling out a pair of new clothes. "I mean did you see that kitchen?"

"Yea" Hinata answered.

just then Kiba opened the door, Sakura, being half naked, ran behind the changing stand.

"Kiba!" Sakura yelled from behind the wooden stand-up wall.

"Um, what are you doing in here?" Hinata practically whispered.

"There's something wrong with Naruto, hes not acting like...well Naruto." Kiba said more to Sakura than Hinata.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked coming out from behind the wall now dressed ,but a little confused.

"Hes been down all day didn't you notice." Kiba stated.

"actually i haven't talked to Naruto all day." Sakura answered a little disappointed in herself.

*Knock* *Knock* "Naruto im coming in" Sakura said before opening the closed door. She found him Lying on the bed, his face berried in the pillow. "Are you okay, Kiba said your not acting yourself?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"I don't wanna talk about it Sakura." He responded.

"Naruto look at me" Sakura instructed pulling at his shoulder. He turned to look at the rosette, his face was pink, but Sakura didn't know if it was from the pillow, from the attention, or from him maybe crying. "Whats wrong?" She asked cupping his cheek. Naruto looked at the floor, and remained silent. Then the door opened, and a tall, thin silhouette appeared in the doorway.

"Hello there, are you two ready for dinner." A man said. Naruto and Sakura looked up to see what must be the prince. He was good looking, and he must be really rich to because Sakura couldn't help but admire his expensive gold colored robe, and his few but amazing rings. It was then she noticed he wasn't married. Her thought was interrupted when Naruto spoke up.

"Sure im starving, common Sakura" He called halfway out the door.

"Coming" She answered.

They all walked into the dinning room. The prince pulled out a seat for Sakura next to his which was found at the end of the table. Naruto quickly sat on the otherside of her. Naruto felt very 'uneasy' around the Prince, he found him a little out going for Sakura already and he didn't like it, not at all. The food was brought in by the man who had welcomed them there earlier. They all enjoyed the feast of what Sakura thought was every kind of food there was. Everyone ate their fill even Naruto forced down something despite the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

After eveyone had finished Korin entered the room. He gave a nod at the Prince, who then stood. "Well everyone it seems we're ready a little sooner then i expected, if you would we'd like to be on our way as soon as possible. So please prepare your things and meet me and Korin at the dock." He said.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked entering his room where he was repacking his things.

"Yeah" He answered.

"What's wrong, you can tell me" She said still trying to help.

"Its nothing, lets just go" Naruto replied.

"Okay..." She told him feeling very unsuccessful.

They approached The Prince and Korin, The four ninja and dog were split up. Naruto and Sakura were to ride on the main ship with the Prince and Korin. Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata rode on the secondary ship that would follow the main one, in order to keep watch. And they were off.

The rest of the evening was pretty slow, but when dusk arrived The Prince approached Sakura. Who was leaning against the side of the ship, staring out at the sunset.

"Hello Sakura, how are you doing this fine evening?" He asked.

"Its been good, but theres something wrong with my friend." She told him.

"Are you refering to Naruto?" He said.

"Yea, he wont tell me whats wrong" She explained taking her eyes off the sun and turning to face him.

"maybe he just needs to be alone" He suggested.

"Naruto?..No thats not like him." She informed.

"But maybe it is" He exclaimed causing her to second guess herself. "Just give him some space and in the mean time enjoy yourself." He continued.

"Your right" Sakura realized. It was then she decided to leave Naruto alone for a while.

Naruto was in his cabin lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. *sigh* "What am i going to do, its my mission to protect this guy but i hate him." He told himself.

"**Just forget about them, and your pain will fade**" Called the Fox spirit.

"I can't do that, I love Sakura" Naruto told him.

**"then it can't be helped"** The Kyuubi finished.

Naruto stared for awhile longer, until he dozed off.

Naruto awoke and looked around, but it was to dark to see. So he got up to go out on deck, but when his feet touched the ground he realized it was cold, hard stone? "Where am i?" He said aloud.

"Your in Shihon" an anonymous voice called. Then light filled what Naruto thought was a small room, but turned out to be a jail cell in a prison of some sort. Even though the room was now lit he couldn't see the voice that was speaking.

"Who are you!? Why am i here!?" Naruto yelled. Feeling anger fill his body.

"Your here because you aren't needed anymore." The strange voice continued.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked his fists clenched.

"The Prince wants you out of the way, he wants Sakura for himself." The man explained. Then he appeared out of the shadows, and his face became familiar.

"Korin?" Naruto said in shock "Why?"

"Because i serve the Prince and his wish is my command" Korin told him.

Naruto began to feel his muscles convulsing as he uncontrollably began to shake with hate and anger. His eyes turned a blood red as the kyuubi took over. His body began to change. His nails grew longer, his whiskers grew darker, his hair got stiffer, and his hate grew stronger as he slammed the cage door open. Korin watched in shock as Naruto vanished with such speed that his eyes could not follow. He then came back into view as he planted a punch right in between Korin's eyes. With a sickening crack his body fell, life-less.

The town of Shihon looked with surprize as a red ora covered teenage boy burst out of the side of their prison. He hit the ground running toward the dock. He saw the ships out in the distance but they weren't moving. Naruto looked up to see the moon not far up in the sky indicating he hadn't been asleep or gone long.

(A few hours earlier not long AFTER Naruto had been taken) Sakura knocked on Naruto's cabin door. "Naruto are you alright, you've been in there all afternooon?" there was no response. Just as she reached for the door she remembered what the prince had said about giving him space. Then she turned and walked away, failing to notice Naruto wasn't even in there.

Sakura was now on her way to find the Prince. She looked for a good ten minutes but she couldn't find him. She was walking across the main deck when she seen another ship out of the corner of her eye. It was coming right up next to theirs. She began to panic, she ran as fast as she could to Naruto's cabin. When she got to the door she slammed it open. "Naruto! Naruto?! Where are you?" She yelled. It was then her heart dropped, she was alone? It was like a nightmare. She heard pirates running across the deck right above her head. She ran back towards the door but as she reached it they cut her off.

"Oh, heres a pretty one!" one of them called. and the other one grabbed her by her wrists and flung her around into his chest, where he held her firmly.

"Let me go!" She yelled before smashing his face, forcing him to let her go and stumble back. Just as she was free four more pirates grabbed her, she was once more being restrained. Next they wrapped her in rope, and took her to their ship.

Naruto was still at the shore watching as this happened. He saw even from such a distance that only Sakura was taken from the ship.

"Those dirty bastards!" He yelled. Still having the kyuubis chakra running through his body he was very aggressive. So he began to sprint toward the ship, across the water.

Sakura had a cover of some sort over her face, but she could hear distant voices. She felt the ship rock from the waves, she felt so helpless yet she tried to break free. Thats when she realized that she was no longer tied up with rope but with chakra strings. As she tried to pull away the strings dug deep into her arms and torso. She stopped quickly not only from the pain but the sudden yelling and rushing of people just a floor above her.

As Naruto approached the ship the rear windows shattered and several Mokuton looking jutsus amerged. (Mokuton: Yamato's wood style bloodline jutsu) Naruto quickly dodged the first few but that was when a few caught up with him. They began to smash him into each other tiring him and just as he began to faint he was captured.

**A/N Well there's a sort of cliff hanger for you, hope the next chapter loads quick for you, lol. Anyway again please let me know what you guys think of this chapter even if you wanna give it a 1-10 it would be of great help. THX**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Love of Naruto and Sakura, CH. THREE: **

**WHAT HE WANTS, HE WILL ****HAVE**** SOMETIMES HAVE.**

Naruto awoke as a thick sheet was ripped off his face. He quickly took in his surroundings, and as he skimmed the room he seen Sakura with a similar sheet on her head, she was in the corner of the room tied against a wooden pillar with chakra string. As he stared he noticed she had been struggling because she had blisters on her arms and torso. As he continued to stare he was slapped, his head stayed turned to the side still obsorbing the situation. He soon regained himself and looked up to see the Prince which wasn't a surprise since Korin has told him the truth at the prison. "Don't stare at my girl like that again" He said.

"She isn't yours?!" Naruto yelled, and as he did he felt the Kyuubi's chakra begin flow, but it suddenly stopped and Naruto started getting shocked.

"Do you like my chakra control device, it stops you from using your chakra, that has already proved to be a problem." The Prince informed. Naruto looked at his wrists and noticed he didn't have normal cuffs on, these had a red ora to them with all types of little status lights. "Don't you see, im the Prince im rich and i can have whatever i want" Prince Rong said with a nasty sound in his voice as he turned to Sakura.

"Sakura!" Naruto called causing Sakura to tense up. Rong quickly turned back to Naruto, picked up a cloth, and tied it around his head and through his mouth. As he slowly walked back toward Sakura you could hear Naruto's muffled screams from under the cloth.

"Now where were we" Rong said to Sakura. He pulled the sheet off of her exposing her red, dry teared face. He reached over to feel her hair, but she pulled away, avoiding eye contact. The Prince got frustrated and grabbed a clump of her hair as he pulled her toward him. Thats when he knelt down in front of her. He locked his eyes on her breasts. Which were now propped up by the chakra strings tightly wrapped underneath. She gasped as he ran his finger across them, slowly. Naruto was going insane. All that was coming from his direction was constant shocking, fallowed by moans of pain.

Sakura kept her eyes closed as tightly as she could afraid to look at the man raping her. Then to her surprise the strings holding her captive eased up and disappeared. When she finally opened her eyes she seen two men standing next to the Prince. They grabbed her roughly and dragged her out of the room. Although Naruto's voice was muffled Rong heard him yell. "Where are you taking her!?"

"Were going to take a nap" He replied with a crooked smile. Then he walked out.

Naruto yelled and moaned in anger and pain, then the zaps began once more, but no progress was made. He closed his eyes and focused. "What can i do?" He asked himself. Then he remembered his battle with pain, and more specifically when one of the pain's were draining his chakra, but more importantly what he could do while his chakra was wearing away. He was able to use Nature Energy and allow the pain to absorb it, causing him to turn to stone. He decided to apply the same thing here.

"Are you ready?" Rong asked Sakura as he entered the room she had been moved to. She was now stripped down to her under clothes and tied to the bed. Without waiting for her to answer he continued. "Of corse you are." It was then that he got on the bed and positioned his body above her's.

"Get away from me!" she yelled.

Then he reached for her breasts again, cupping them and moving them in a circular motion.

Naruto heard her screaming but tried to keep focused. The gadget started to spark and short crit. He kept calm and just like that it turned to stone. At that second so much of the Kyuubi's chakra flowed through him. He didn't even bother taking the door but instead went through the wall. With a loud crash Naruto stood before his tormenter.

Rong quickly jumped off of Sakura and ran toward the door, but Naruto easily beat him to it upper cutting him right through the roof and out onto the deck. "Naruto help me please!" The pinkett yelled in tears. Naruto sliced the ropes off with ease, but quickly turned his attention back to Rong.

He jumped up the hole and onto the deck pursuing the dirtbag around a corner. When he turned it though he found a good 20 'Pirates' holding explosive kunai knives. Sakura came running up behind him fully clothed. "Naruto...Please lets just go" She said hugging him from behind. His eyes quickly turned back to a calm blue, as he soon realized she was in danger. Then the knives were coming towards them. Naruto quickly wrapped her in his arms, jumped and turned his back to the knives. Each one stuck into him and exploded. They both landed in the water, with a smash. Naruto was still holding onto Sakura when they surfaced but he was again in kyuubi mode.

"Naruto your hurting yourself" She told him but he just placed her upon the water and jumped back on the ship. Rong looked up in shock.

"How is he still alive, kill him now!" He yelled.

Then several men charged toward Naruto. The first to try and make contact had a butcher knife and took a swing. Naruto easily evaded and grabbed the knife, killing the man and a second. The second one was holding the knife in his own wound restricting Naruto to use it on the third so he simply through number two at number 3 knocking him down. Two more approached, but rage was so built up that all it took was a yell and they were both blown away. He then continued to slotter what remained of the 'pirates' until Rong was the only one standing. That was when he removed his top layer of clothes, revealing ninja gear. "Fool, this is where you die!" Rong yelled. Then he removed a sword from his holster and raised it above his head letting out a war cry. They ran right for each other Naruto matched Rongs sword with a kunai. They held the possition for a second before Naruto received a shock...it was coming from the sword. He began loosing chakra forcing him to pull away. He had lost the red ora but still beard the Kyuubi's eyes. He thought for a moment. Then ran at Rong again making contact with the sword but this time he had an explosive kunai and as he made contact he let it go and flipped over his opponent and continuing to run until he was at a save distance. He then turned to watch but as he turned the kunai was coming at him. Each second getting closer and closer to exploding. All he could do was brace. *boom* The ship was now sinking but Naruto was still ready to fight. Sakura watched as they battled with taijutsu for several minutes. Naruto was getting exhausted and knew he had to end it quickly. He spawned a clone, and spun a rasangon. Then he charged at Rong, but the man was making a hand sign of his own. And just as Naruto came within range a massive explosion went off...

When the smoke cleared, Naruto was just coming back from being knocked out. "Naruto!" Sakura half yelled half moaned. He was no longer using the Kyuui's chakra, and he was badly injured. He limped through the racage looking for his pink haired friend. He founder her between two pieces of drift wood. He through the top one off of her and helped her up. She began to sink into the water. "Naruto...i dont have any chakra left." she said leaving him to infer she could no longer stand on water. So even with his limp he raised her up onto his back and began to walk. They could see more smoke off in the distance. Then Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata came into view. Then the two teens, Naruto and Sakura gave in and lost consciousness.

**A/N i realize this Chapter was a bit short, but I like to keep the Chapter's titles applied to what is happening but Again PLEASE rate this chapter, let me know what you think about what happened, and if theres anything you really enjoyed or anything you didn't particularly liked. THX**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Love of Naruto and Sakura, CH. FOUR: **

**RECOVERY**

Naruto opened his eye's...Got out of bed, and went to his front door to answer the knock that had woke him. He opened it to see Shizune.

"Naruto your awake already?" She asked.

"Yeah why, how long was i asleep?" He asked.

"A few days" She replied.

"Hows Sakura?"

"She's um physicly fine...but she is suffering from mental trama." Shizune stated.

"What?" Naruto said shocked. But before she replied he was already down the street.

He stopped at Sakura's house, jumped up on the balcony and peered in the glass door. She wasn't there. That meant...she was in the hospital! He ran much faster this time.

"Hi, how may i help you?" Said the lady behind the desk.

"Sakura Haruno, what room?" He said quickly.

"Floor 2, room 211" She replied.

"207...209...211!" Naruto counted to himself then rushed in. Upon opening the door he seen Kakashi, and Tsunade standing beside Sakura's bed.

"Naruto its good to see you" Tsunade said.

"Hows Sakura" Naruto asked not paying much attention to Tsunades comment.

"She is a little shook, but she'll be fine." She replied. That's when he got his first glimpse at her. She had bags under her eyes, and at the moment she was staring of into space. He approached her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Ill be alright." She told him.

"Well were gunna get going." Tsunade said looking at Kakashi.

"Yeah, we'll let you two talk for a bit." Kakashi said. Then they left.

Naruto pulled up a chair. "How long do you think you'll be in here for?" He asked.

"Ill be out soon, iv been here for a couple days already so.." She answered still not making any eye contact.

"Im sorry" He muttered. This made Sakura turn to him.

"For what?" She asked.

"I could have protected you better." He continued.

"Naruto you Saved me, i could have actually been raped..." She responded.

"I know but i should have stayed by your side, instead of hiding in my cabin." He confessed.

"Naruto its not your fault" She told him. Then someone knocked on the door before entering. It was Ino.

"Hi Naruto, Sakura i have to check on you. Are you doing okay?" She asked taking her pulse, and feeling her forehead.

"Im doing fine" She replied.

"Good then you should be out by tomorrow." Ino stated checking off something on her clip board.

"Tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Well yeah, we have one more night to insure you arent still having night terrors." Ino informed.

"oh..." Sakura mumbled.

Naruto and Sakura just sat there quiet for awhile after Ino left. Then Sakura broke the silence.

"Well its getting late, you better get going"

"No, i wanna stay here with you" Naruto told her.

"No Naruto you can come see me tomorrow, you only just woke up. Go do something." Sakura instructed.

"Ok" He replied a little depressed. Then he got up and walked towards the doorway.

"Wait" The girl called. He turned to see her arms open. He stared for a moment until he realized her gesture. He walked over, wrapped his arms under hers and around her back as she draped hers around his neck and they both pulled each other close as they locked into a long, warm hug.

"Ill see you tomorrow, ok?" Sakura whispered in his ear.

"Yeah." He replied as they pulled apart. He then walked back towards the door, but before he left he looked back at her. "Thanks" He said. Then he closed the door.

Naruto got a bite to eat before heading home for more sleep, but he ended up lying in his bed awake for hours. He was thinking of Sakura of corse, he thought of how she was doing, how she'd be, How great it felt to hug her, and then his mind wandered onto how happy he'd be if she were his. As he dreamed he drifted into a deep sleep.

Naruto woke with a start, he had to go see Sakura as soon as possible. He made some instant ramen and quickly left. He ate his food on the way, slurping his last noodle he entered the hospital. He through his noodle cup in the garbage and went right upstairs and entered the room Sakura was in, he began to open it. Then he heard Sakura shout which made him pause in place.

"Im changing" She called from the other side. He quickly apologized and closed the door. A moment later she opened it. Naruto flinched awaiting his beating, but it never came. He opened his eyes slowly and seen her leaning against the doorway with a smirk on her face. "Were you trying to peeeeeek?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, are you feeling ok?" He asked, puzzled on why she hadn't blasted him yet.

"I feel great." She replied a little more cheery then normal. "Im allowed to leave today..." she was about to say something but Naruto cut her off.

"Do you wanna go get something to eat?" He asked sounding a little unsure if he should have asked.

"sure" She said again with an unusual amount of happiness in her voice.

Naruto and Sakura ended up at, you guessed it Ichiraku.

"Well, its better then the hospital's food." She said looking over at Naruto as they received there bowls. She slurped down some, then continued. "Don't you ever get tired of eating the same thing?"

"Ramen, no way its the best thing ever." Naruto responded.

"Your crazy, you need to eat more vegetables." Sakura said sounding concerned.

"Nah, ramens all i need." He told her.

"*Sigh* You'll learn one day." She said. Then he ordered three more bowls. Sakura watched as he ate two like it was nothing. "How can you eat so much?" She asked.

"Well im eating for two people, ya know." he informed pointing to his stomach.

"The kyuubi eats?" She asked surprised.

"Noooo, i was joking" He said finishing with a laugh.

"Oh" she said feeling stupid. they soon finished and Naruto had decided to walk Sakura home, she couldn't go back to work for a week or so because of the incident. Naruto felt like Sakura was acting strange today, but he wasn't about to say anything he had no problem with it. Even now she was walking a little close to him. They arrived at her house, walked up the steps and Sakura turned the knob and opened the door. she paused about halfway through the doorway. "So, are you going to come check on me later?" She asked shy-ly

Naruto told her that indeed he would come back later and see how she was doing. He then started towards home. On the way he thought about why Sakura would want him to come back and visit her...thats like one of the last things hed expect her to ask. He decided to stop by the flower shop to ask Ino, maybe she knew.

Naruto entered the store with the sound of a bell above his head getting Ino's attention.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"Did you notice anything wrong with Sakura?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" The girl said raising a brow.

"Shes being a lot nicer to me then normal." He stated.

"Oh? Shes probably just on her period." She said shaking her hand in the air.

"Her period?" Naruto asked.

"You idiot im not explaining it to you! get out of here." She yelled raising a fist.

Naruto didnt know what to do, he never had parents so its understandable that he not know what a period was. He had a pretty boring day until he found himself going back to check on Sakura.

He got to her house and knocked on the door. After a moment he knocked again...still no answer. He walked back to the road, looked up then jumped up onto her balcony. He peered in her glass door, but he seen nothing through her blinds. He then knocked. Quickly the door opened and a pink haired head popped out.

"Naruto? Your early" She said, and she was right he had only been gone for a few hours.

"Yeah I didn't have anything to do, ya know." The blond answered giving a grin, and lifting a hand to scratch the back of his head. Then His expression turned more serious. "Can i come in?" He asked. Sakura's face turned bright red. She had just gotten out of the shower and was only wearing her bath robe. Of course Naruto couldn't tell because she was hiding her body with the doors hanging blinds.

"Uhm actually im not dressed yet" She informed. "GIve me a minute." She disappeared after closing the door. Naruto could hear her shuffling around in her dresser.

Sakura thought as she looked for something to wear. She wondered if Naruto would try and steal a peek while she was naked not five feet away from him, with only glass and cheep blinds breaking the line of sight. Would he be able to resist? Would he even try to stop himself from looking. Would he look? Sakura started to feel as though she wanted him to look. She turned to see that the blinds had a space open at the end. She decided to test both him and herself. She untied the robe and it fell to the floor, leaving her exposed. She then walked over to her closet that was perfectly within sight of the open blind. She paused for a moment and glimpsed over to check on the other teen. He was turned around looking at the street below. Sakura quickly grabbed an outfit and got dressed, She was soon joining Naruto on the balcony.

"That took forever." Naruto stated as Sakura joined him in his gaze.

"Im a girl what can i say." She answered avoiding eye contact.

"Are you ok Sakura?" Naruto asked turning towards her.

"Im fine, why?" She responded.

"You've been acting weird." He informed.

"I havent been feeling well, Im having bad dreams.'' She said looking at him.

"Are you going to be ok tonight?" Naruto asked with worry.

"I should be ok" The pink haired teen informed.

"Well, im getting assigned to a new mission tomorrow so ill be gone for a few days." Naruto told her.

"Whats the mission?" She asked.

"I dunno, Kakashi Sensei is putting it together. Im meeting with him at the gate first thing tomorrow morning." He informed.

"Ill be ok, Ino will be checking on me anyway." She stated.

"Well ill um cya later, Sakura." the blond said scratching his head.

"Ok" Sakura responded walking back inside.

Sakura watched as Naruto left. Then she flopped onto her bed. Did i really just do that? She asked herself noticing how awkward that made her feel.

**A/N I hope you guys didn't find them tooo out of character, but let me know what you liked vs what you didn't THX again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Love of Naruto and Sakura, CH. FIVE: **

**"Whats wrong with me?"**

The next day Naruto met Kakashi at the Konoha gate. As he approached he yawned. It was barly six a.m, and the sun was just coming up.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei." Naruto greeted.

"Yo" Kakashi responded closing Make-out Tactics and puting it away.

"So, Whats the mission?" Naruto asked.

"Remember your incident, in the land of forests." Kakashi stated.

Naruto looked down at the ground in shame.

"Yea.." He answered.

"Well Tsunade sent a recovery group to make sure it was gone. However it would seem someone from a hidden sound group found it. And their making there move across the fire nation soon." Kakashi started.

"So what are we gunna do?" Naruto asked as they began to walk.

"Well first we have to find them, but we arent to engage unless absolutely necessary." Kakashi informed.

"Got it" Naruto replied as he placed his hands behind his head, and continued to walk off down the path into the trees.

"Its been a few days, i wonder how Narutos doing." Sakura thought as she looked up from her paper work. She had been back in work since the day before, but shes been kind of sluggish.

"Focus Sakura these papers were due an hour ago." She continued. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Sakura i need that paperwork." Called Ino. Then Sakura opened the door. Handing Ino the papers.

"Sakura these arent done yet." She informed.

"I know i don't know whats going on with me today." Sakura confessed, causing Ino to make a worried face.

"Why don't you go home and relax ill finish this for you" Ino instructed.

"Thanks Ino, your the best" Sakura said grabbing her things and leaving.

Naruto and Kakashi were setting up camp for the night when...

"Naruto get down" Kakashi whispered, and Naruto did.

"What is it?" Naruto responded quietly.

"I heard something." Kakashi told him reaching for a kunai.

they watched in silence for a moment...until.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled.

Naruto began to turn but before he could face what was coming it had him. A snake had wrapped itself around his torso. Kakashi acted quickly slicing through it, freeing the blond teen.

they quickly got clear, jumping and landing on a nearby tree-top.

"What was that?" Naruto asked wide eyed.

"That was no random snake attack." Kakashi responded as he searched for any movement.

"What should we do?" Naruto asked.

"Split up." Kakashi informed.

"Right!" Naruto shouted, spawning several clones and dispersing.

"ugh, i feel like shit." Sakura said to herself, turning the bath water off and positioning herself in the water. She hoped that a bath would make her feel a little better.

after soaking for awhile she cleaned up, dried off, threw on some PJs and got ready for bed. However it still took Sakura awhile to drift off. after awhile of laying still, staring at the ceiling she feel into a deep sleep.

*Bsh* "Naruro any movement?" Kakashi asked Naruto through the microphone. It was now dusk.

"UHHH, RASENGON!" Was Naruto's response. followed by an explosion that caught Kakashi's attention. I should have known Naruto wouldn't be able to wait to make the first move. Kakashi thought to himself, as he rushed in the blonds direction.

Naruto was getting frustrated. Everytime he made a move, he missed. His rasengon had nailed a tree.

"You bastards! Get back here!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Just then Kakashi landed in front of him. Resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto!...Naruto! theres nobody here." Kakashi informed giving Naruto a shake. Naruto then realized he was in a genjutsu.

"FUCKKK!" was Naruto's angered response as he punched the tree that had fallen vicus to his Rasengon.

"Common their close" Kakashi instructed, skimming the woods.

"hang on" Naruto gestured. Then he made a single clone, it nodded back at him, and naruto left him there, as he and Kakashi darted into the woods. Kakashi wasn't sure what Naruto was thinking with the clone but he didn't ask.

"Naruto, get down!" Kakashi suddenly yelled. Naruto instantly dropped to the forest floor. just in time too, as an explosive kunai whizzed past him. As He stood to face his enemy the bomb exploded. Naruto and Kakashi stood and watched as a tall black haired man came out of the bushes, followed by a much slimmer blond. the first man seemed to be the leader.

Naruto jumped right into fighting. suddenly inches from the black haired man, Kunai in hand he made the first swing. Narrowly missing his face, they both quickly jumped back.

"Naruto, the taller one seems to be good at close combat, you take him. ill handle the slimmer one" Kakashi said.

"Right!" Naruto responded. Again jumping right into battle. The black haired man made a hand sign.

"fire style, Karyu Endan Jutsu" The man shouted, and suddenly an enormous ball of flame that resembled a dragon came from his mouth, straight at Naruto who was airborne. To evade the jutsu Naruto spawned a clone to throw him to safety. Upon landing he had already made another clone, who was spinning him an Rasengon. The man smiled causing Naruto to realize he must've been the one who casted the genjutsu. Meaning he had already witnessed his Rasengon.

Naruto paused a moment, and hit the ground right under him with his jutsu to make a cloud of dust to cover his next actions. A few moments pasted and Naruto emerged from the smoke heading straight for the mistery man.

"Rasengon!" Naruto shouted and just as the man leapt into the air Naruto vanished, into a cloud of smoke, it was a clone. This caused the man to look up to see the real Naruto coming down from above, holding another Rasengon.

Kakashi's enemy had managed to separate him from Naruto, this guy was clearly better at long range then close combat. Meaning he must've been the one who through the kunai. Kakashi saved a hand sign.

"Fire-style, Fire ball jutsu" Kakashi thought to himself before blowing a ball of flame toward his enemy. it made impact, but when the smoke cleared there wasn't anyone there. Kakashi looked around quickly but out of no where from behind the blond whispered.

"Looking for me?"

as Kakashi turned to attack the man had already begun to swing. Kakashi leaned back to evade, but the punch was coming too quickly. He raised his hands to block when...

Naruto came from the sky planing a hard kick into the mans face, saving Kakashi and sending the blond man into a tree. Naruto turned to look at Kakashi. Thats when he noticed Naruto's clone he had left behind was to collect Sage Chakra. he had now entered Sage mode.

(Naruto flashes back to when he was coming down on the black haired man from the sky, with his Rasengon)

To take down the last guy i had to use some of the kyuubi's Chakra to make sure he couldn't dodge my Rasengon, that must've disturbed my clone. Making me enter Sage Mode...

Naruto Rushed right in before the blond even got a chance to stand. delivering the final, fatal punch.

Naruto then turned to Kakashi, Reached into his pocket and pulled out the "Object of interest..."

"Thats what we're after" Kakashi exclaimed planting his hands in his pockets, and looking up at the stars. "We should rest, and head home in the morning"

"Are you kidding! I've been looking for these guys for days, and I've got tons of energy left. Why don't we go now?" Naruto argued.

"Unlike you, i need to rest." Kakashi pointed out.

"Fine.." Naruto responded letting his shoulders slouch.

"Its not like you to give in so quickly, does sage mode make you tired?" Kakashi asked curiously.

But Naruto didn't respond. He just began to walk toward the camp.

they both then went to bed, in their personal tents.

"Sa-Sakura...Hey" Naruto said as he softly shook the pinkette awake.

"Hmmm?" She moaned rolling over to face the wall still half asleep.

"Sakura, its me Naruto. Get up i gotta show you something" Naruto continued.

"Naruto?...Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "What are you doing in my room!" She said more furiously.

"Shhhhhh" Naruto hushed with a finger to his lips. "Look" He said pointing to the object he pulled out of his pocket.

"Naruto, You're supposed to be on a mission with Kakashi-sensei" Sakura informed. This made Naruto giggle.

"I know, Kakashi-sensei thinks i am. i left him a clone." He answered still shielding his laugh, but he suddenly stopped when he heard the voice from the window.

"Yeah i guess that would be a good idea, if you would've waited until i was asleep." Kakashi called.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto studdered with a slow turn to face the window.

"Thats right" Kakashi answered. "Give it to me" He continued reaching out a hand for him to hand it to him. Naruto did as he asked, and gave him the object of interest. "Now lets go, we are due at the Mansion by dawn."

"Okay" Naruto responded. "see ya" He said waving goodbye to Sakura, who still looked pissed that Naruto just broke into her house. suddenly there were footsteps coming toward her door. it swung open.

"Sakura?" Mr. Haruno said.

"Hm?" She moaned in response pretending to have just been woken up by him.

"I heard voices up here." He exclaimed.

"Voices? Are you alright Dad?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, i guess you're right. Goodnight sweetheart." Mr. Haruno said.

"Night Dad." Sakura responded. Now i have to try and fall asleep. is what was going through Sakura's head. but actually she found it quite easy to drift off.

**A/N Sorry if it seems a little off this chapter. You see i'm writing this story all at once and I haven't written in a week or so, but I'm trying my best to get back in the mood of the story so I hope you still enjoyed this Chapter, please let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Love of Naruto and Sakura, CH. SIX: **

**The CUBE**

"You did better this time Naruto." Tsunade informed, holding the object in her hand.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"this is the monises cube" tsunade explained.

"What does it do?" Naruto said stealing Sakura's next question.

"It allows the user to see, hear, and feel with another individuals sight, hearing and touch." Kakashi answered from behind the two teens. Naruto and Sakura turned.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"Well for starters it takes a large amount of Chakra." Kakashi stated.

"And you need the blood of the one you wish to conjoin senses with." Tsunade informed.

"So you take a blood sample and some Chakra, then you can just use someone elses senses." Sakura reviewed.

"Yeah, except you can only feel three of the five senses. Vision, Hearing, and touch." Tsunade informed. "And it would take a significant amount of Chakra, something the adverage Ninja doesn't possess." She continued.

"Question is, Who does the sound intend to use it on?" Kakashi said.

"Thats what were working to find out" Tsunada stated, looking closely at the little red cube.

"So why are you telling us this?" Sakura asked.

"Because you and Naruto are going to be the ones to keep this safe." Tsunade informed.

"Why not just lock it up?" Naruto questioned.

"Because if they come for it, they wouldn't expect a couple of teens to have it. Making it a lot harder for them to get back." Kakashi cut it.

"Alright! Protecting the treasure!" Naruto shouted.

"Shhhh!" Tsunade and Kakashi said in usion.

"No one can know you two have this, do you understand?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes ma'am" Sakura responded.

"Got it!" Naruto answered.

"Dismissed." Tsunade finished, tossing the cube to Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura exited the manssion together.

"So, does this mean we're staying together Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura gave him a dirty look. Then sighed.

"For today, yes we have to stick together." She answered. This made Naruto smile, close his eyes, and through his hands behind his head and he continued to walk. He seemed very content with her answer. "Are you hungry?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! wanna go to Ichiraku ramen?" Naruto asked.

'Does he ever eat anything but ramen?' Sakura thought. "Sure, but just this once."

"oh yeah, my second date with Sakura!" Naruto shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

Sakura quickly grabbed him by his ear and yanked him toward her. "Its not a date Naruto!" She mumbled with great anger.

"OK, ok lets just hurry im starving." Naruto said still with just as much excitement.

*Sigh* "Naruto are you ever not starving" Sakura asked, but Naruto didn't hear her. He was too busy rushing to the ramen shop. Then he stopped.

"Common." He said turning and grabbing her hand. Then he practically dragged the pink haired teen to the noodle joint.

"How do you think Sakura feels about their assignment?" shizune asked, and her pig gave an oink.

"I'm not sure, I expected her to be upset for assigning her with him. However she didn't seem to mind." Tsunade responded filling her glass with some Sake.

Naruto slurped down a bowl of his favorite ramen.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Whats up?" Naruto counter asked.

"You never did tell me what was bothering you back on our last mission together." Sakura stated scooping up some noodles. This made Naruto frown, remembering what had happened.

"I just didn't like that Rong guy." Naruto said, half truthful.

"But you were acting down before we even met him? Seriously you can tell me Naruto." Sakura said swallowing another bite.

Naruto raised his bowl to slurp down the rest. "I just didn't like the thought of you being around a Prince." Naruto informed.

"So you're saying you were jealous?" Sakura said sounding really interested.

"Yeah, i guess" Naruto answered, ordering more food. "So Sakura i have a question" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head and smiling.

"What is it?" She responded looking up from her still first bowl of ramen.

"well i asked Ino and she seemed pretty mad i asked.." Naruto informed.

"Just ask" Sakura told him.

"Whats a peer-e-odd?" (Period) He asked with a confused face. Sakura's face got red.

"Well Naruto its not something you're gonna wanna hear while your eating" She informed.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Just wait, ill tell you later." Sakura stated, finishing her food. Naruto made confused face, but shook it off when another bowl of ramen was set in front of him.

Sakura watched in amazement as he ate three more bowls. He finished his last bowl with a slurp.

"Aren't you having more Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"No, im fine. How much of this stuff can you eat?" She asked.

"I dont know, i usually just eat until im full." Naruto answered with a shrug. Sakura just smiled. Naruto paid, and they left. The sun was still just getting into the sky.

"You know, my dad heard you last night." Sakura informed.

"I know i heard him coming." Naruto told her, making hand motions.

"So where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"Where do you wanna go?" Naruto countered.

"I wanted to stop by the market and get some clothes." Sakura stated, with her thinking face.

"Ugh, i hate shopping." Naruto said with a slump.

"Well we have to stay together until we are told otherwise. So your going." Sakura ordered.

"Fine." Naruto gave.

Naruto and Sakura entered a small shop for clothes and accessories. Sakura looked around until she found her section.

"Heres something for you" Sakura said with a giggle as she pointed to a little orange girl shirt. Naruto didn't say anything, but he seemed quiet bored with her joke. "Common Naruto, shopping isn't that bad." She stated.

"Its boring" Naruto assured.

"Why don't you get something then." Sakura asked. "maybe if your actually shopping you wont be board."

"Im no good at it" Naruto told her.

"Common I'll help you" She said, taking his hand and walking out of the shop.

"Here" She said, stopping in front of another shop that said Konoha spirit on the sign. they walked in, and Sakura went over to a particular section in the corner of the store. "How about this?" She asked, holding up a white-T with a Konoha symbol on it.

"I don't know Sakura." Naruto exclaimed.

"Just try it on" She said tossing it to him. so he walked over to the small changing booth in the back and tryed it on, Looked at himself quick, and changed back.

"sure" He said upon walking back out.

"Good, now I'm picking you out some more." She informed, and she did. She picked out some plain "T's" one Black, Blue, Red, and of course she had to grab an Orange one. She also Grabbed him some with detailes on them. one was red and had the words 'Konoha' on it, and another was black with a white swirl on it. Then she grabbed some pants. She got him a few Jeans, one black, blue, and one Dark blue. Naruto didn't really agree on a lot of them but Sakura was sure he'd be fine with them later.

"having fun yet?" Sakura asked.

"Not really" Naruto answered.

"I guess you're just not the shopping type." Sakura said. "But now i gotta go shopping for myself." She finished. They left and went back to the first shop, down the street.

Sakura ended up getting quite a few outfits. ya know because she's a girl. She got one all pink outfit including a pink tank-top, pink short-shorts, and a pink T-shirt. Naruto found that it was a bit much but he didn't dare say a word. She also got a few tank-tops, one red, and one orange. she got some short sleeved shirts one red with a Konoha symbol in black. One orange with red stripes. and she just kept buying more and more.

By the time they finally left the shop Sakura had four bags, Naruto had one of his, and five of hers. They were on their way to Sakura's house to drop them off.

"Sakura don't you think this is a little too much?" Naruto asked, but she ignored him and opened the door with the only two fingers she had free.

"Mommmm, Im homeeee" She called.

"Im in her sweetie." Mrs. Haruno responded

"In where?" The girl teen asked her mother.

"The kitchen" Mrs. Haruno exclaimed. Sakura had Naruto put the bags by the steps, that lead to the upstairs. then they went into the kitchen. Sakura's mom made an unusual face that said 'theres a boy with you' Sakura knew this and spoke up.

"This is Naruto, you know from team 7." She started, but her mom didn't catch on. "My team mom." Sakura finished.

"Oh yes, the blond one from your picture." She said looking up from moping the floor.

"Yes mom, that one" Sakura said making fun of the situation, making Naruto feel awkward. "He has to stick around for our mission, so i took him shopping with me and we are just gonna go drop my stuff off upstairs quick." She finished, picking up an apple from the fruit dish on island counter. and hopping up on the actual counter.

"Ok, but your father will be home soon so i wouldn't take too long up there." Mrs. Haruno informed. Sakura swung off the counter and walked down the hall, grabbed some bags, and headed for her room, upstairs. Naruto was right behind her.

"What does she mean that your dad will be here soon and you should hurry?" Naruto asked as they entered her bedroom.

"He doesn't want any boys in the house." Sakura stated, placing a bag in front of her dresser.

"Oh?" was the blonds response.

"Yea, just one of those da-im sorry" Sakura apologized.

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"Doesn't it bother you, me talking about my parents?" Sakura asked.

"Not really Sakura, im used to it." Naruto pointed out, setting his bags down.

"I still should have been more careful." Sakura explaimed, with worry as she organized her clothes into her drawers.

"Sakura, its Okay." Naruto assuered.

"alright, lets get your stuff to your house now, before my dad gets her." Sakura stated, standing from where she knelt. They both quickly made their way to Naruto's Trashed apartment. Sakura wasn't surprised at the mess, but instead how he could live in it. they spent no time at all there before they were on their way to the mansion. it was late and thay had to check something

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked Tsunade.

"I mean exactly what I said, you and Naruto are both protecting the cube. You are to stay together. Meaning night time as well Sakura." Tsunade repeated.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted. Sakura turned and gave him the dirtiest look. Making Naruto flinch.

"Isn't there another way ma'am, how am i going to explain this to my parents?" Sakura asked.

"here" Tsunade said, handing her a slip of paper. Sakura took it, and read it carefully. It was a breakdown of their mission, and why its important that they stay together through the night.

"Okay, i can try." Sakura responded waving the paper.

the next place Naruto and Sakura ended up at was The Haruno's again. Sakura had to inform her Mother of the situation.

"Mom?" Sakura called from the kitchen, hoping her dad wouldn't follow.

"Yea?" She asked as she entered the room. Sakura handed her the slip...and waited as she read it. she looked up at Naruto in the middle of reading but then looked back down. "Thats fine." Mrs. Haruno okayed. Sakura was shocked, she had spent the whole walk over there thinking how she was going to convince her. She knew her dad would have thrown Naruto out and Her in her room, But she still thought she would have to explain it to her mom.

"Okay im gonna go pack some things then." Sakura informed.

"alright, but be quick i can't stall your father forever." Mrs. Haruno stated.

Sakura and Naruto quietly rushed up the stairs, into her room. Packed what was needed, Sakura gave her mom a quick hug goodbye and they left.

"Your lucky, my mom must like you" Sakura said.

"Does she know?" Naruto asked.

"About what" Sakura answered a little confused.

"The Kyuubi.." Naruto stated.

"Well my mom gets it, but my dad is convinced your..a..."

"Monster..?" Naruto continued.

"Yeah.." Sakura answered feeling bad for the blond. "But hey cheer up, i know you aren't a monster." Sakura attempted.

"Thats only because you were forced to be on team seven with me.." Naruto informed.

"Naruto this isn't like you, common your actually a pretty great person." Sakura convinced. This made Naruto look up from the ground and crack a small smile. She had made him so happy with so little use of words.

"Thanks Sakura." Naruto said with a very serious voice, very unlike Naruto.

"Your welcome" she responded closing her eyes to give him a big smile.

they approached Naruto's door. Naruto giggled the knob.

"Shit I locked it earlier, Hang on a minute." Naruto asked before running on the wall over to where his balcony was. opened the sliding door and ran inside.

Sakura heard smashes and crashes, just before the door swung open.

"Common Sakura." Naruto said.

Sakura walked in and took her things to his bedroom despite the moutains of trash that stood in her way, it was a vary awkward moment. She returned from the room and said...

"Naruto! you need to clean this shit!" She shouted.

"Sorry Sakura.." Naruto responded.

*sigh* "I'll do it, after i take a shower. Your bathroom better be clean." She said feeling kinda bad she had just made him sad again.

So she jumped in the shower while Naruto prepared a snack of...insta-Ramen.

By the time Naruto had finished three bowls, he heard the water turn off. This was followed by..

"Shit! Narutooo i need my bag." Sakura called. Naruto dropped his bowl of ramen on the floor along with the rest, and proceeded to his bedroom. grabbed her bag and walked to the bathroom door.

"Here" He called from the other side.

Sakura then opened the door, but just a crack. Naruto then handed her the bag and walked away. However he couldn't get the picture of her standing in a towel right in front of him out of his head, even though there was a door dividing his vision from anything he get in trouble for looking at.

Sakura came out moments later, Wearing a pair of Pjs, she then set her bag down next to the bed where naruto now laid. "Im only cleaning in here, its too late for cleaning it all tonight." Sakura told the blond.

"Okay" Was his answer half asleep.

"So, where am I sleeping?" Sakura asked.

"In here" Naruto said thinking it was obvious.

"Naruto there's only one bed in here" Sakura informed, making Naruto get what she was saying.

"Sakura i only have one bed, were both gunna have to sleep in it" Naruto informed.

"You're gonna have to sleep on the floor, im not sleeping in the same bed. I have to stay here with you, but im not sleeping with you." Sakura stated.

"Fine" Naruto answered crawling onto the floor.

"Naruto I still have to clean first" Sakura informed. Naruto sighed and climbed back on the bed. He watched as she quickly skimmed the floor picking up dishes, chop-sticks, clothes and just random garbage. She came in and out of the room a few times and she was done. aside from the floor needing a good sweeping everything was in order.

Sakura then sat on the side of the bed Next to Naruto when he asked.

"Can i see the Cube?"

"good idea, I wanted to get a good look at that." She said reaching into her bag, pulling out the small metal box. Sakura examined the cube. Turning it in several different directions she and Naruto both noticed a small thumb looking mark, where it appears the user would place the blood of the one they are 'using'. Sakura looked at Naruto with a face that said 'i wonder'.

"What is it?" Naruto asked upon seeing her face.

"Do you think it works the way Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-sensei say it does?" Sakura asked scruching her nose.

"Do you wanna try it?" was Naruto's answer.

"I dont think we can, we need blood and a lot of Chakra." Sakura stated.

"i know, i have a lot of Chakra. All we need is your blood" Naruto started before being cut off.

"And i have blood on the bandages i threw away in your bathroom garbage!" Sakura finished, jogging out of the room.

She soon returned, bandages in hand. She then tossed them to Naruto.

"Put the blood on your thumb first." Sakura instructed. And Naruto being very excited waisted no time wiping blood from the bandage onto his thumb. "Ok hold the cube like this" She continued positioning his hand around the Cube, with his thumb over the mark. "Now focus your Chakra into the Cube." Sakura finished.

"**Kyuubi? I need some Chakra.**" Naruto spoke through his psych to the Fox Spirit.

"**Just because im curious...**" The Kyuubi Replied.

Naruto's eyes became the Kyuubi's, His hands began to glow a faint Red too, as he forced Chakra into the object.

"Now im going to think of something and you have to tell me what im saying" Sakura informed.

"Got it!" Naruto assured, and just like that the room went silent, all that was heard was a light humming sound from the box. after a few moments Naruto smiled.

"What was i saying in my head?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

"That i can sleep on the bed with you." Naruto answered.

"And..." She said helping him continue.

"but only if i promise not to try anything" Naruto continued.

"Do you promise?" Sakura asked.

"I Promise Sakura" Naruto assured climbing under the covers.

"Alright" She said climbing in next to him, but still a safe distance away. Naruto got up, turned the lights off and got back in bed.

"Um, Sakura?" Naruto said.

"What?" She answered.

"I can't sleep in all my clothes, I sleep in my boxers." He stated.

"Fine, but you better stay over there." She warned. Naruto then shuffled a bit before he stripped down into his underwear. Naruto and Sakura then fell asleep, together...well the same bed at least.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Let me Know what you liked and Didnt like, and Please leave a review of the entire story as well.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Love of Naruto and Sakura, CH. Seven:**

**"Thought begins"**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, But soon closed them again she was so comfortable she was unable to move. She felt so warm and snug. She then took another peek to try and tell what time it is. But when she did she seen Naruto's arm was wrapped around her waist. She slowly closed her eyes again...Wait! Naruto's Arm! Sakura quickly jumped up and in the process made Naruto fall off the bed. Sakura remained on the bed but when she noticed where she was in proportion to where she had gone to sleep. She realized that she had been the one who moved over to Naruto...while she slept. She suddenly felt bad for causing Naruto to fall onto the floor.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked in a still half asleep voice. Sakura felt her face getting red.

"You scared me" Sakura informed.

"Scared you?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." She assured. why would I scoot closer to Naruto? Am I falling for him? No not Naruto, not the perverted person he is!

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Sakura looked over to the stand next to Naruto's bed. She gazed at the clock, who could be at the door it's only 8? Sakura thought.

Naruto had already gotten up and threw on one of his new white-T with the Konoha symbol on it. and slid on his darker blue jeans.

"Yo" kakashi greeted as Naruto opened the door, rubbing his eyes.

"Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto said with his scratchy morning voice. Sakura then walked up beside the blond, peeking around him to see who it was.

"Sensei?" Sakura practically repeated.

"Whats up" Kakashi greeted to Sakura.

"What are you here for?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade needs to see you two immediately" The white haired-nin informed.

"Ok we'll eat and come see her ASAP." Sakura said without hesitation.

"Just don't keep her waiting, I don't wanna come looking for you two." Kakashi informed with a smile, under his cloth.

Naruto closed the door while Kakashi began to walk away. Sakura turned as the door closed, and walked with Naruto through his kitchen. How long has it been since hes cleaned around here? Sakura thought. How long has it been since he cleaned **himself **she added. Thats when she caught a whiff.

"Naruto! You need to take a shower!" She shouted, pinching her nose with her thumb and index finger.

"What, I just took a shower..." Naruto stopped, he couldn't remember the last time that was.

"Yeah, get in that shower." Sakura ordered pointing to bathroom. Naruto did exactly that. He hopped in the shower, only to realize he made the same mistake as Sakura had, the night before...No cloths. However Naruto's solution to the problem will be a lot simpler. He crossed his left and right index and middle fingers and suddenly a clone spawned next to him, climbed out of the shower and threw a towel around its waist before exiting the restroom.

"Naruto you aren't even wet yet." Sakura commented, a little annoyed that he was that lazy.

"No Sakura, I made a clone to get my clothes for me." He informed. Sakura Crinkled her nose...Lazy she thought. Getting back to some cleaning.

Naruto soon finished his shower, not being the type to actually want to take a long shower (If any at all) anyways. Naruto didn't particularly care for any type of washing or even cleaning for that matter. His house was a good example. He prefered to get up and go, he didn't have time to get to the garbage and he especially didn't have time to empty the garbage once it was full. He didn't mind a little trash anyway, in fact it made him more 'at home' despite how nasty that sounded. it really didn't bother Naruto. He had noticed this feeling long ago. He must have gotten used to the 'pigsty' of a place he called home. Upon leaving the bathroom, now clothed in his plain Orange-T and his Black jeans. He made a note to help Sakura clean, but when he got to what he expected to be a dirty kitchen he found it was...Spotless! He obsereved for a moment before Sakura came out of his room, Fully dressed. She had thrown on her red shorter then adverage sleeved T-shirt with a black Konoha symble on it, and some black short-shorts.

"I made you some ramen but you'll have to eat it on the way or Tsunade-sama is going to be upset that we're late." Sakura stated pointing to the ramen cup on the counter. Naruto gave her an 'Thats the nicest thing you could have done' face. Naruto had big dreams of becoming somebody important, to be Hokage. but really it doesn't take much to make him as happy as if his dream had come true. Naruto definitely dreamt big but he liked the little things just as well. Sakura thought.

To Sakura's not so much surprise, surprise Naruto had finished the whole bowl of ramen before she even got her shoes on. He was now looking for his usual mound of trash to toss it on, but when he seen the look Sakura was giving him he took the safe route and placed it in the actual garbage instead.

Naruto and Sakura were now on their way to the Hokage Manson. Sakura wasn't sure what this could be about but she anticipated it'd be about the cube could it be that Naruto wasn't feeling well, she thought. Its unlike him to go so long without annoying me...

"Sakura? You never told me what a period was." He informed.

Ugh was he trying to annoy me now? The pinkette thought. "Naruto there are people around." Sakura stated taking a look around. There were actually so many people that this was probably the worst place to ask. In fact it wasn't just probably it **was **the worst place to ask. "Why don't you wait and ask Tsunade." Sakura asked. Naruto looked up in frustraition.

"I just wanna know what a per-E-Oad isss!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura quickly slugged him for embarrassing her, did he not understand when she told him not while he was eating that it isn't something you just talk about.

"Oww" Naruto said rubbing his cheek.

"Common Naruto, we need to hurry." Sakura told him. I don't need a lecture from Tsuande-sama today she thought.

**A/N I need to stop here to ask you, the readers, a question. In the near future do you think the cube should be somehow removed from the story, or should I continue with it throughout the story. Either way it will be used again for something i planned out already but i really wanna know how the cube makes you feel about the story. I suppose it'll be like a vote: cube or no cube! thx guys. I have two typed chapters ready for upload, one for removing the cube and one for keeping it, the reviews will decide. I published all of these seven chapters at the same time because i planned on finishing the entier story before giving it to the public but i'd like to know where the cube stands before i contiue. Thx again and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Love of Naruto and Sakura, CH. Seven:**

**"A new visiter"**

**A/N The cube is going to remain in the story, I want to personally thank everyone for their great suggestions. They are definitely going to be woven into the coming chapters.**

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I could just take you both out of the equation" Tsunade continued.

"No! we'll do it" Naruto cut in.

"Okay then Sakura is back on duty at the Hospital and Naruto will have to care for the cube during this time." Tsunade said making it official.

* * *

Both Naruto and surprisingly Sakura as well seemed down about this switch up.

"Ill cya later Sakura." Naruto said pulling his hand out of his pocket and waved goodbye.

"Yeah.." Sakura replied. As much as she liked to work she was just getting used to being around Naruto. just thinking those words gave her chills. _used to being around Naruto. _did she mean that? Could she actually be enjoying the time she was spending with Naruto? No she thought, she just wasn't used to working at the clinic. yeah that was it, she was just making excuses not to wanna work. Suddenly she remembered how she awoke this morning. Why would she scoot into Naruto? Its not like she's used to someone sleeping next to her.

* * *

Naruto got home and tossed the cube down on the bed, he sighed and plopped down next to it. he was a victim of boredom. He decided to go get some insta-ramen. but upon standing up he became dizzy and light headed. He quickly sat back down to ovoid falling over. He rested his palm on his forehead, he was burning up. He looked over toward the cube. It was glowing. He reached over to grab it but quickly dropped it, _he'll be fine. _Naruto heard as he made contact. The cube was burning hot! His sheets suddenly started smoking. So he grabbed it and tossed it to the hard wood floor. _Just a sprain nothing serious. _Naruto heard this time. What the hell was with this thing Naruto asked himself getting close to it. He reached out to touch it again. _Oww, my head._ _its burning._ he heard.

Thats Sakura's voice...Naruto exclaimed out loud. He forced himself to pick it up, and not let go. No matter how much it burned.

_I donno its like a migrain. Sakura said. **this time he could see as well as hear.** _He seen Ino examining what seemed like his forehead. (However its from Sakura's point of view.)

"_Are you sure you'll be ok?" Ino asked. _

_"I think ill be fine" Sakura answered. What the hell is going on, Naruto heard Sakura thinking._ He quickly through the cube down on instinct feeling as tho Sakura would find out, and pound him for it. Wait, that took no chakra to do. Naruto thought, what happens when he actually uses chakra then? He again scooped up the cube, and instantly flowed his normal Chakra though it. Naruto seen Ino for a short second, but then he collapsed, out cold.

* * *

A few moments earlier from Sakura's point of view. She was just finishing wrapping a young trainee's ankle. "Is it bad?" The young man asked.

"Just a sprain, nothing serious" The pinkette nurse told him. Sakura was heading to the break room, which consisted of a small fridge, microwave, a table, and a few chairs.

Her head was suddenly pounding. "are you alright?" Ino asked. "You look horrible." She stated.

"Oww, my head it burning." Sakura informed, with a hand on her head. Ino approached Sakura and examined her head.

"is it a head ache?" Ino questioned.

"I donno, its like a migrain" Sakura told her.

"are you sure you'll be ok?" Ino repeated.

"I think ill be fine." Sakura answered. however a few moments late (exacly when Naruto was pumping his Chakra into the Cube) Sakura fainted. (along with Naruto...

* * *

Sakura's Eyes opened, to see...nothing? She then sat up, surrounded by, Nothing? Where in the **world **was she?

"Sakura-chan?" She heard, she looked behind her to see...Naruto?

"Naruto where are we?" She asked very confused. They weren't anywhere. in fact they weren't even Nowhere. They were in a blank place. Naruto looked around.

"This is my...mind" Naruto stated.

"Quit fucking with me Naruto!" She screamed. That isn't possible, or was it?

"Im serious Sakura, this is where I spoke with my dad, and where i spoke to Sasuke, many times..." Naruto informed.

Sakura just stared at him, with the most confused face. He didn't bother making it any worse so he simply reached out a hand to help her to her feet. She slid a hand in his and stood. 'What happened?" Sakura asked.

"I umm, was messing with the cube." Naruto informed very nervously. As Sakura walked around looking at, well nothing.

"The cube did this?" She responded, very unusually. Why didn't she blast him?

"I think so" Naruto said.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked. Naruto reached up to assume his thinking position. Then suddenly smacked his fist into an open palm.

"I got it" Naruto shouted. "This is my psyche, so what i think, happens. He closed his eyes and suddenly a doorway appeared.

"Whats this?" Sakura asked.

"The hallway to the Kyuubi!" Naruto answered very proud of himself. Walking into it. But Sakura hesitated. "Sakura its fine, he can't get you" The blond assured as he reached for her to take his hand. She did and walked with him until they were before the Fox. **  
**

**"Naruto"** The Kyuubi stated in his deepest voice.

"Kyuubi, I need your help." Naruto informed.

**"You are asking a favor of me, the Kyuubi?" **kurama asked.

"Yeah, im unconscious and im not sure how to escape." Naurto pled.

**"I am aware of this, but why should I?" **The fox continued.

"Because if I die, You die!" Naruto stated. This made the Kyuubi chuckle. Sakura was just standing there avoiding eye contact with the demon spirit. It was quite obvious she felt unsafe.

Suddenly Naruto just, Woke up. He was very confused. was this the kyuubi's doing? could it be...he didnt seem like he was going for it.

**A/N I know its kind of a 'not much happened' Chapter but i wanna get it out to the public asap so i hope you enjoyed.**


	9. news!

**A/N good news guys im back to work, and have some pretty great ideas so keep a look out for my new chapter in the near future! thanks everybody!**


End file.
